This invention relates to a collapsible steering column assembly for a vehicle.
A vehicle steering column assembly is required to collapse in a controlled manner in the event of a vehicle crash. During a crash event, the steering column assembly should be able to accommodate collapse from the front of the vehicle, for example in order to accommodate intrusion of an engine compartment firewall and, in addition, the assembly should also be able to collapse away from the driver of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, there is provided a collapsible steering column assembly for a vehicle, the assembly including a steering column mounting bracket itself being mountable on a vehicle body part, there being a deformable component that is joined to the mounting bracket and that can collapse in the event of vehicle crash thereby to absorb energy.
The deformable component can be integral with the mounting bracket.
The mounting bracket can support upper and lower subassemblies of a steering column. The upper and lower subassemblies can be slidably mounted one on the other.
The deformable component may be restrained in its normal positional relationship with the mounting bracket by at least one locating means. The locating means can comprise at least one slot in one of the mounting bracket or the deformable component and a locating pin on the other of the mounting bracket or deformable component. There may be two such slots and mating pins. The or each slot may be an open slot.
The deformable component can comprise at least one stiff strip so configured as to provide a region of weakness about which the strip can be bent and thus collapsed upon receiving a compressive force along the length of the strip. One end of the strip may be joined to the mounting bracket and the other, free end of the strip may form a mounting for a pivot member. The pivot member may support a universal joint bearing assembly of the steering column.
The steering column assembly may provide for rake and/or reach adjustment of the steering column.